Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Learn The Secret of NIMH/Transcript
The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 1 - Prologue / Main TitlesThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 1 - Prologue / Main Titles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cnm_pxIq7w (the story begins) Nikkdisneylover8390 presents (a candle lights up) (The book is write up) (with a feather carrying ink) Triton: Our story starts long ago when Adam was killed. It is four years since our departure from NIMH, and our world is changing. We cannot stay here much longer. Adam was a dear friend. I am lost in knowing how to help his widow. She knows nothing of us or the plan. Perhaps best that I do nothing at present. I shall miss him. Adam, wherever you are, your thoughts must comfort her tonight. She’ll be waiting, and you will not return. Farewell, my friend. (The rose glows) The SECRET of NIMH (We came to a farm) (near a cottage) Stephen Squirrelsky: The Country Side. Sandy Cheeks: Hmm... Nice barn. Robert: Look at this old machine. Tanya: It's a tractor. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 2 - Belle Visits Prof. Porter / Belle's RequestThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 2 - Belle Visits Prof. Porter / Belle's Request https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEJAM6VqQlY (KABOOM!) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Amy: What was that? Andrew: Uh-oh. That sounds like trouble. Belle: Professor Porter. Porter: Leave off! Belle: Professor. Porter: Buzz off! Belle: Professor, May I speak to you? Porter: Pardon? Belle: Oh, Goodness. Glad you are home. Porter: Yep. Because of this stupid machine. Now you'll never know when it blows up and breaks apart. Belle: Professor, You might not know me. Porter: Yep. For you're Belle. Belle: Professor, There's a problem. I need your help. Please. (KABOOM!) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) (Professor tumbles) Belle: You okay, Porter? Porter: See? That's a problem. Belle: Look, Michael's sick. I really need your help. Tigger: Michael's sick and--? What?! (We overheared them) Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: Oh snap. Belle: Professor, You must believe me! Porter: I suppose to fix up something. Belle: Thanks. Porter: Sure thing. As long as you're careful not to touch anything bad. Pick something good. Belle: Okay. Porter: Has Michael got a chill? Belle: A fever. Porter: Have you wrapped him in a blanket? Belle: Yes. Porter: Okay. I'm right in the middle of an experiment. Belle: But Moving Day is around the corner. Porter: As long as we're staying on track, we'll make sure Michael survives. Belle: But Michael's totally sick. Porter: Just make sure your son stays in bed and bundled up. And if we find the right potion, we'll make him better. Belle: But Moving Day's tomorrow. Porter: My advise is asked and given to you. Belle: Sorry. Porter: Once the potion is made, he'll drink it and get better. Belle: Oh thank you. Porter: Now off you go. You know the way out. Belle: Thank you very... (SLAM!) Belle: Much. Bye. (walks away) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. (Belle jumps) Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Sorry to startle you. Belle: Who are you? Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. A squirrel. Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's love interest. Slappy: I'm his aunt, Slappy. Skippy: I'm Skippy, his cousin. Robert: Robert Cheddarcake. Tanya Mousekewitz: Tanya Mousekewitz, Robert's crush. Amy: I'm Amy. Andrew: I'm Andrew. Belle: Andrew? Andrew: Yep. I'm a tabby feline. Andrew Catsmith, to be exact. Griffer: I'm Griff Feist. Sunil: We're the Littlest Pet Shop Characters. Harry: Harry. Earl: Earl. Stinky: Stinky. Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, plus Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. (Spot barks) Eeyore: That's Spot, who barks. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is my son, Bradley. Fluffers: We're The Fluffer Bros. Danny: We're the Cuties. A band, Of course. Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. Rocky: Peterson Denver Raccoon. Rocky if you please. (Sticks out his hand) Andrina: I'm Andrina. Belle: What? Einstein: Rocky's sticking his hand out. (Belle gives him a hand shake, BUZZ!) Stanz: Whoa! That was so shocking! (Rocky laughs) (and Andrina laughs) Rocky: Sorry. Andrina: Our mistake. Delbert: Chinchella is her last name. I'm Delbert Vult-R. Kidney Rich: I'm Kidney Rich. Serena: I'm Serena Magical. I'm the most beautiful sorceress ever. Belle: Oh really? Is that true? I like the sound of that. Cool, right? Serena: I'll give an example. Here it goes. Higitus Figitus Migitus Mow, Wind and snow, Swirl and blow. Belle: Now what are you up to this time? Serena: That is what I call a magic blizzard. Belle: Hey, apparently, there's a magic blizzard. Darwin: So what? Anais: Okay. That'll do. Make it stop. Serena: Alakazam. Gumball: That's better. Anais: Anyway, I'm Queen Anais. A real queen, You see. Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. Darwin: I'm Prime Minister, Darwin. Courage: I'm Courage. Ed: Ed. Edd: Edd. Eddy: Eddy. Anderson: I'm Anderson. Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. Emily: Emily. Panda: I'm Panda Smoochie. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. Callie: I'm Sheriff Callie and these are my characters. Peter: We're The Peter Rabbit Characters. Booker: I'm Booker. Amanda: I'm Amanda. Derick: I'm Derick Quillers. Shet: I'm Shet. Comquateater: Comquateater. Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends characters. Julimoda: Julimoda. Big C: Big C. Twins: We're the Twin Bunnies. Cow: Cow. Chicken: Chicken. Weasel: I am Weasel. Baboon: I.R. Baboon. Owen: We're Nature + Imagine. Dexter: I'm Dexter, Boy Genius. Little Dog: I'm Little Dog. Big Dog: I'm Big Dog. Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo. Tim: Tim Seed-son. Waldo: I'm Waldo. Charles: I'm Charles. Julie: I'm Julie. Shy: I'm Shy. Tia: We're the Tabby-Cat Sisters. Melody: We're The Fantasy Girls of USA. Danny Danbul: Danny Danbul. Olie: Olie Polie Bear. Pikachu: Pikachu. Eevee: Eevee. Mushu: Mushu. Timothy Q. Mouse: I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. (Dumbo toots) Rocky. I'm Rocky J. Squirrel. That's Dumbo, who toots. (Crash chatters) Bullwinkle: I'm Bullwinkle J. Moose. That's Crash, who only chatters. Aku Aku: I'm Aku Aku. Coco Bandicoot: I'm Coco Bandicoot. Angelina: I'm Angelina Mouseling. Chris's love interest and wife. Alice: I'm Alice. Henry: Henry. William: I'm William. Speckle: I'm Speckle. Luna: I'm Luna. Reba: I'm Reba. Robbie: I'm Robbie. Darnell: I'm Darnell. Nick: Nick Wilde. Judy: Judy Hopps. Jiminy: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Woody: Sheriff Woody. Buzz: Buzz Lightyear. Max: Prince Max. Ruby: Ruby. Since I don't mind my brother being a prince. Max: I'm Max. A dog. Duke: I'm Duke, Max's brother. Gidget: I'm Gidget. Snowball: I'm Snowball. Fanboy: Fanboy. ChumChum: ChumChum. Duckman: Duckman. Ajax: Ajax. Charles: Charles. Mambo: Mambo. Belle: Two headed duck? Fluffy: Yep. I'm Fluffy. Uranus: I'm Uranus. Cornfed: Cornfed. Bernice: I'm Bernice. Christopher Robin: Christopher Robin. Spyro: I'm Spyro and these are my characters. Yakko: I'm Yakko. Wakko: I'm Wakko. Dot: I'm Dot. Yakkity: I'm Yakkity Yak. Tiff: In case you're wondering, my name is Tiff. Tuff: I'm Tuff. Kirby: Oh, Kirby, Kirby. Doug: We're the Doug characters. Inspector Gadget: I'm Inspector Gadget. Penny: I'm Penny Brown. (Brain barks) Yin: That's Brain. I'm Yin. Yang: I'm Yang. Wallace: I'm Wallace. (Gromit points) Wallace: That's Gromit. Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. Marie: Marie. Berlioz: Berlioz. Zim: I'm Zim. Gir: I'm Gir. Master Shake: I'm Master Shake. Frylock: I'm Frylock. Meatwad: I'm Meatwad. Buck: I'm Buck. Larry: I'm Larry. Otto: I'm Otto. Ren: Ren. Stimpy: Stimpy. Pipsqueak: We're the ZhuZhus. Bert: I'm Bert Raccoon. Ralph: I'm Ralph. Melissa: I'm Melissa. Fluffy Fluffy: I'm Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun. Bunnie: I'm Bunnie. Freddi: I'm Freddi Fish. Luther: I'm Luther. Daggett: I'm Daggett. Norbert: I'm Norbert. Yoko: I'm Yoko. Jakamoko: Jakamoko. Toto: Toto. Katrina: Katrina. Atomic Betty: I'm Atomic Betty. X-5: X-5. Sparky: Sparky. Dan Danger: Dan Danger. Stacey: We're the Fuzzooly Family. Debbie: Debbie. Ruthie: Ruthie. CatDog: CatDog. Alvin: We're the Chipmunks. 1: We're the Seven Little Monsters. Britanny: We're the Chipettes. Paw: I'm Paw. Maw: Maw. Shag: I'm Shag. Floral: I'm Floral. Hunter: We're the Road Rovers. Punkin: Punkin Puss. Mushmouse: I'm Mushmouse. Rodney: We're the Robot characters. Elliot: Elliot Hops-a-lot. Linny: I'm Linny. Tuck: Tuck. Ming Ming: Ming Ming. Mario: Mario. Luigi: Luigi. Belle: Nice to meet you all. Ollie: I'm Ollie. Ginny: And I'm Ginny. Sandy: Overheard that Michael's sick. Belle: Yeah. That's why he needs medicine. And hopefully he'll be better. (We walked onward) (and carried onward) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 3 - Belle Meets Flynn Rider / Lucifer AttacksThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 3 - Belle Meets Flynn Rider / Lucifer Attacks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKOPF_NKuE4&index=6&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp&t=0s Robert: Where do you live? Belle: In a cottage somewhere around here. Tanya: A block? Belle: Yep. That's where me and my kids live. Tigger: Hey, Look up ahead. Piglet: What's that? (Flynn is tangled) Rabbit: We'd better untie him. Yin: Are you okay, Sir? Yang: Are you tied up? (Flynn jumps) Tigger: Yikes! Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Rabbit: Oh my. Hunter: Goodness. Hope we didn't scare him. Flynn: Whoa! Guys! Don't ever sneak up on me and scare me again. Priscilla: Sorry to startle you. Chris: We just wanted to see you tied up. Flynn: Oh yeah! I forgot. You didn't frighten me. You saw me working out. I just broke my concentration. Reba: You're really tangled up. Flynn: You're telling me. I've been exercising so much with this string. That it seems to have tangled me up. Speckle: You got a girl? Flynn: Yep. And her name is Rapunzel. For she's coming to see me. Yin: Did you seen her? Flynn: Excuse me. Pardon me. Belle: If you make all those noise, Lucifer will hear you. If he's around here already. Flynn: No sign of that cat yet? (He climbs up) (to the top) Sandy Get down from there. He'll really see you for sure. Toulouse: You don't want him to come out and chase us, do you? Flynn: I must go. (He gets to tangled up) Berlioz: Easy. Watch it. Marie: Calm down. Courage: I just know something bad is going to happen. For my name is Davy Crockett. And it's not. (We hear foot beats) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. I hear Lucifer coming now. (A rabbit ran by) (Crash jumped): Aaaaaghhh! Amanda: It's only a rabbit. Mario: Yep. Luigi: Phew. Coco Bandicoot: See? Ed: You sillies. You've been knocked out over a rabbit. (laughs) Eddy: I agree with Ed. Flynn: You should've seen yourselves. You were scare stiff. Edd: No sign of Lucifer. And still not yet anyway. (Lucifer came along) Blossom: I have a bad feeling about this. (Ripper Roo hops along) Bubbles: Oh, who's that?! Flynn: If I go near Lucifer, I'll sneeze. You know, I'm allergic to... To... Buttercup: Watch out! (Flynn sneezes) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Flynn: Cats. Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Flynn sneezed at that cat. (Lucifer roars) Spyro: So that's Lucifer. The one Flynn was talking about. (Flynn runs) Hunter: Whoa! (Ripper Roo laughs) Hunter: And Ripper Roo. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Gumball: Oh snap. (We ran) Darwin: Run! (We grab the potion) Anais: Got the potion. (Lucifer pounces) (but misses) (We dropped the potion and it fell into the river) (with a splash!) Sandy: Oh no! Bunnie: Oh snap! (Ripper Roo pounces) Katrina: Uh-oh. (We ran) Fluffy: Make way! Stimpy: Head for the hills! Cat: Gangway! Larry: Retreat! Dexter: Yikes! (Anderson fights Ripper Roo) Ren: Beat him, Anderson. (We ran from Lucifer) Dog: Faster! Flynn: The string! Grab the string! Buck: Got it. (We went up a tree) Otto: This'll fool him. (Lucifer pursuit us) Woody: I hope this can work. (We came to a waterfall) Buzz Lightyear: I'm sure this'll fool them. (Lucifer and Ripper Roo pounced) (and missed again) (We goofy hollered down the waterfall) (and made it to safety) (Lucifer and Ripper Roo fell into the water, SPLASH!) (and floated away) (We went to shore) (and swam) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 4 - Aquaintance / Flynn Rider's PotentialThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 4 - Aquaintance / Flynn Rider's Potential https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRE6QXcRShA (at the watermill) (Flynn came in) (and saw what was going on) (Belle sobs) Flynn: Hey, Belle. Don't worry. We survived. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's not the point, We lost the potion. Sandy: The one to feed Michael. Stephen Squirrelsky: That Ripper Roo's a maniac. Sandy: He almost caught us. And it's lucky we got away from him. He might come back and get us for sure. Flynn: Oh, was I great? Did you see that? Ripper and Lucifer were chasing us so fast that they slipped and fell into the sea. Anais: We'll just have to get a new potion then. Darwin: And if we find the right one or the potion we dropped, Michael will get well. Flynn: Nobody can mess with Flynn. And I mean no-one! Tanya: What? Gumball: Of course! That's it! We're talking about the medicine! Darwin: You saved it! Anais: Congratulations! Stephen Squirrelsky: You must be Flynn Rider. Huh? Gumball: Yep. He sure is. Flynn: Absolutely. For yes. The potion is with me. Belle: I'm Belle. Anyway. Sandy: Yep. Thanks for saving the potion, Flynn. Flynn: Well, You like me? Belle: Of course I do. Sandy: Bye bye. Flynn: No, I mean... You don't think I'm clumsy, right? (He falls and THUD!) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Flynn: Oops. Sorry. Excuse me. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) Sandy: Well, If you wanna attract a lady, You need to give her more respect. (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh) (They calm down) Jiminy: Of course. Respect us too. With pleasure. If you please. Robert: We don't mind. Tanya: Yeah. Flynn: If you're right, you're right. Shet: Si. Flynn: I just need a few polishes to brighten up my style. Anais: You should. We gotta go. Robert: To aid Michael by giving medicine. (We walked along) Darwin: Don't worry, Michael. We'll aid you. (Flynn walks along) Gumball: Oh boy. He's following us. Tanya: Excuse me, You're stepping on my tail. Flynn: Oh sorry. But I can help you get home. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 5 - Auntie Nanny / "Flying Dreams"The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 5 - Auntie Nanny / "Flying Dreams" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6PshbT89Ys&index=8&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp&t=0s Narrator: 4 minutes later. (inside the house) Nanny: Belle? Wendy: She's not here yet. Lilo: Oh, Auntie. John: Great Scott! What is she on about? Our mother?! Nanny: Wendy, I want a word with your mother. Wendy: Okay. I'll carry the tea and cupcakes for you, Nanny. Lilo: Nanny, Michael's sick. Nanny: Oh, that poor boy. I hope his mom comes home. John: I'm not afraid. Lilo: We know. Nanny: Oh, that poor boy. Don't worry. When his mom comes home, he'll get better. You'll see. John: I ain't afraid of nothing. Nanny: I know. You want to fight some baddies. John: I'm not afraid of darkness, Baddies, Danger and I'm not afraid of the Great Sweetums. Nanny: Here now. Shame on you. John: Stay out of this. Nanny: Being afraid of nothing? Enough's enough. John: Serious, Bananny. Nanny: Call me Nanny. And I really mean it. Johnny: Bananny, Bananny, Bananny. Nanny: Will you stop this?! John: Old hag. (She gasp) Nanny: What?! What did you say? Wendy: Old hag. Bad John. Nanny: Yeah. Bad boy John. Apologize to me. (Nanny leaves) (with John feeling ashamed) John: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Nanny: Apology accepted. (Nanny falls down the steps) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream) (Wendy, Lilo and John laugh) (at poor Nanny, who gets up and shakes herself) Belle: What's going on? Nanny: Oh, there you are, Belle. I was worried sick about you. Belle: What do you want? Nanny: I was wondering where you were at. Belle: Just got a medicine for Michael. Nanny: Perfect. That's what we needs. Just to aid him. (She leaves) (as Belle feeds Michael medicine) Belle: Well, Now you don't it. (Michael drinks the medicine) (Song begins) (while Belle feeds Michael) Melody: Dream by night, wish by day Love begins this way. Lovin' starts when open hearts touch and stay. Sleep for now, dreamings how lovers' lives are planned. Future songs and flying dreams, hand in hand. Barbra: Love it seems made flying dreams, so hearts could soar. Heaven sent these dreams were meant to prove once more, that love is the key. Love is the key. Wendy: Mom, Will he be okay? Belle: Yes. He'll be aided in no time. No worries. Emerald: You and I touch the sky the eagle and the dove. Nightingales, we keep our sails filled with love. And love it seems made flying dreams to bring you home to me. Tawnie: You and I touch the sky the eagle and the dove. Nightingales, we keep our sails filled with love. Sasha: You and I Touch the sky The eagle and the dove. Nightingales We keep our sails Filled with love. Ever strong Our future song, To sing it must be free. Ev'ry part Is from the heart, And love is still the key. And love it seems Made flying dreams To bring you home To me. Melody: Love it seems made flying dreams, so hearts could soar. Heaven sent these dreams were meant, to prove once more That love is the key. Love is the key. Narrator: Meanwhile... Zeus: What would we do with these humans? Hera: Dear, a man came today from NIMH. (Humans sneaked without being seen) Hera: The National Institute of Mental Health. He was asking if he noticed any strange. But no, nothing unusual. (Humans ran back to the rose bush) Zeus: It's time for me to get up early. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUZebwldVFo&index=9&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp&t=0s Narrator: That Daybreak Stephen Squirrelsky: Morning already? Sandy: The crack of dawn. As usual. (We went outside) (to see that it was dawn) Rocky: Moving day. Andrina: And listen to that sound. Sandy: If we bring Michael outside, This chill will kill him. Katrina: He has to stay in. Rocky: That's crazy. Then the plow will crush the house and him. Andrina: From that tractor. Tanya: We gotta move before it's too late. Robert: Yeah. Before it crushes us. (Tractor starts) Tigger: (gasps) That's a real tractor?! Robert: Oh snap! Run! The plow's coming! Run! It's moving day! Get out! Quick! Tanya: This way, fast, and hurry! (All the humans ran) (and escaped) Cuddles: Head for the hills! Sunil: Gangway! Daggett: Retreat! Norbert: Yikes! Skippy: What about Michael?! Slappy: He'll get killed if he doesn't hurry! Stephen Squirrelsky: I must stop the plow! Sandy: Me too! Nanny: No wait! Belle: Take the kids while the rest of you escape. We'll be right with you once this mission's done. (Stephen gets on the tractor) (and as Sandy gets on the plow) (Stephen pulls out his saber) (and ignites it) (SLASH) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) (Fuel goes empty) (while the tractor stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Sandy: Thank heavens. We've stopped it. (We flee) (and escape when Stephen deactivates his saber) Zeus: Darn. The fuel line's cut off. Belle: I hope Michael's still alright. He's not dead, is he? Courage: Nope. Belle: Well, good. He's still alive. And I'm sure he'll catch up. Tanya: He'll soon fix the plow. Robert: And if Michael doesn't come out, he'll never get to us. Panda: But he'll die if he comes out. Emily: The medicine still needs to help him. Anais: Maybe we should ask the Great Sweetums himself. Darwin: What?! Gumball: The Great Sweetums. Psy: I hope he's not scary and frightening. (We walked along) (to find Sweetums) (Triton watches us) (and smiles with joy) Triton: Your wife, I fear, is in desperate trouble. Well, good luck on finding your way to the Great Sweetums. And be sure not to frighten him. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 7 - Seeking Wisdom / The Great SweetumsThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 7 - Seeking Wisdom / The Great Sweetums https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_DiaESr-88&index=10&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp&t=0s (on our way) (We flied along) (to find Sweetums) Flynn: Told you, You like flying. Belle: I don't know how you've let me landing us into doing this. (Dumbo flapped his ears) Timothy Q. Mouse: (laughs) Pretty good thing we like flying, eh, Dumbo? (Dumbo nods) Jiminy: This is the part where we'll meet Sweetums and hope that he'll not bite. Edd: Where does Sweetums live? Eddy: Let's see where he lives. Ed: The woods. Blossom: The woods? Johnny Bravo: In that cave. Bubbles: Too dark and scary. (We stop near the cave) Buttercup: We'd better go in to see what was inside. Nick: Hello? (Echoes) Judy: That sounds like The Cave of Skops in Rayman 1, Echoing Caves in Rayman 2: Revolution, The Desert of the Knaaren in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, and Swinging Caves in Rayman Origins. Sweetums' voice: Enter or don't. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. That doesn't like a friendly voice to a frightful small and fearful animal. Such as myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. (We entered) Harry: We must find The Great Sweetums. Courage: I know something scary is gonna happen when my name isn't Count Chocula. Dexter: And it's not. (Bones fall) Amy: What were those? (Moth flies around Belle) Earl: Moths! (PPGs laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (Courage laughs) (Dexter laugh) (Woody laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh) (The Weasels laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Jiminy laughs) Robert: Cut it out! (Sandy laughs) (Bradley laugh) (Crash laughs) Andrew: (George Carlin's voice) QUIET!! Tanya: ENOUGH!!! (They stop) Eddy: Whoops. Ed: Sorry. Colleen: After all, we still need to find Sweetums. (We walked onward) (to find Sweetums) Blink: Got a bad feeling that something's gonna come up behind us and kill us. Exile: I don't sense anything. (We never notice a spider coming up behind us) Shag: I feel like something behind us. (Suddenly, Someone crushed it) Muzzle: What was that?! (Pooh gasp, Piglet gasp and Tigger gasp) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like.... Someone has come up behind. Paw: It's Sweetums. Maw: The guy we were looking for. Sweetums: So you're the guys who are looking for me, huh? No need to worry. I don't bite. Priscilla: Please sir. We need some help. Owen: You see, Michael's life is in great trouble. Now we need help. Chris: He's sick. Angelina: And needs to get better. Aaron: And besides, It's moving day. Giggles: Which is today. Pecky: We gotta find a way to move the house. Giggles: And if we don't, it will break apart, as well as Michael. Sweetums: There is no other way. Pepper: What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: But she's Belle. Pepper: And we're her friends trying to help her. Sweetums: Belle? Wife of Adam? (We nod) Dexter: He sadly was executed and needed to be revived. But only with a magic spell. Blossom: Please. Is there a way? Bubbles: Yes. Give us one. Sweetums: Well, There is. You must go to the humans of NIMH. Pooh and gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Sandy: Why? Sweetums: Because it's near the farm's house. And ask Triton. Edd: Triton? Buttercup: The king? Dexter: Okay. Ed: Right away. Sweetums: Night has come. Must go. Eddy: With pleasure. (He leaves) Blossom: That's what Sweetums has said to us. Anais: Triton. Bubbles: He's the master. Gumball: Hope he can help. Buttercup: I'm sure he will. Darwin: Oh boy. Can't wait. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 8 - Helpful Flynn RiderThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 8 - Helpful Flynn Rider https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oLoAe-_JwA&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp&index=11 (the chapter continues) (We were at the rose bush) (ready to enter) (Flynn came to the rose bush) (to see us) Sandy: Flynn? What on earth? Flynn: I'm wearing a disguise. Slappy: Please. Skippy: Can't we see we're trying to find the entrance? Flynn: Here, Let me help you find it. OW! OW! Toulouse: Shh! Eddy: Shut up. They'll hear you. Marie: Don't make a sound. Flynn: Sorry. Edd: Apology accepted. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where's that enterance? Berlioz: It's here somewhere. Flynn: I'll keep trying. (Gets tangled up) Ed: And don't hurt yourself. Anais: Will you cut it out? Darwin: You're starting to get caught. Gumball: Do you want us to get in trouble? Earl :Absolutely not. Flynn: Don't anyone coming. Harry: If you need someone to help, be quiet and don't make a noise. Amy: And go away. Harry: And never come back in case we need you. Flynn: It's very brave of you. Though you can't be left alone. Just to think of the kids. Priscilla: The kids? Pecky: Of course! Flynn! You should protect the kids from harm. Flynn: Me? Look after the kids? Sure. Vilburt: In case the tractor starts up open. Owen: But don't bring out Michael or else. Chris: He'll get chilled and die. Flynn: I won't. Must be going. Aaron: And take care of the kids. (Lucifer barely grabbed Flynn) (and missed) (He leaves) (and is off in a flash) Hera: Lucifer. Shame on you. (Lucifer gasps) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 9 - Exploration / Amos Slades Chases Belle AwayThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 9 - Exploration / Amos Slades Chases Belle Away https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50njx0lvexM Yin: Gees. Yang: What's with him? (We found the entrance) (and opened it up) (We entered) (and headed onward) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This place just isn't for a frighten animal like myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Andrew: Let's hope nothing bad happens. (We walked onward) Little Dog: I hope nothing goes wrong. (Things glow) Big Dog: Wow. Cool. (Lights goes off) Sheila: What's happening? Amos: Halt! (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Sandy: Who are you? Amos: Why, I'm Amos Slade. Now a hunter like me has forbidden visitors to come in. Amy: Now, We're not strangers, We're here to... Amos: Dagnabbit, Amy. I will not let any visitors trespassers through. Anais: Listen, You take it easy on that temper of yours. Amos: Temper?! Temper? You haven't seen my temper yet! Belle: Please! Stop! Amos: (Monster's voice from Donkey Kong 64) Get out! (We flee) Darwin: Faster! Gumball: Get away! Amos: I'll show you who's tough! (We ran away) Amos: And stay out! (We hide) (for cover) Courage: Is he gone? Robert: Are you alright, Tanya? Tanya: Why... He's trying to shoot us. That... That horrible man! Oooh. If I was only a 10 foot mouse, I'll show him. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. He's such a terrible person, who forbids anyone to go by. Porter: Guys? Tigger: Huh? Rabbit: Well, I'll be. It's Professor Porter. Jiminy: What you doing here? Dexter: We just got in when Amos tried to shoot us. Porter: You know, You should not be in this place. Harry: If Michael gets brought out, he'll be killed by the chill. Poter: That's another matter then. Peter Rabbit: But we still must see Mr. Triton. Edd: Besides, The Great Sweetums told us to see him. Ed: That's what he wants us to do. Eddy: So there. Benjamin Rabbit: We have no choice but to carry on. Porter: The Great Sweetums? (We nodded) Rodney: It's permanent that we need to see him. Yakkity: Can you take us to him? Porter: Well, if you'd want me to do so, then yes. Tigger: Let's go. Cappy: No time to waste. (We went onward) (to find Triton) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 10 - Meet Peter Pan / The Great Council MeetingThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 10 - Meet Peter Pan / The Great Council Meeting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH60XfD9ssc&t=0s&index=13&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp Triton's Voice: Adam, your wife is coming. Perhaps now I can repay for your kind next to me. Yet, Princess Belle, along with her friends, are approaching. So beware of Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. The heroes are coming for the rose. (Looks at the rose) Triton's Voice: Watch out, for if the villains find it, all the pedals will fall. (We walked onward) (to find Triton) Gidget: Are we getting closer? Max: Yep. As long as we stick together. Judy: It's the most beautiful site I ever seen. Nick: So lovely too. (We walked along) (to our goal) (Peter Pan sneaked up behind us) (and followed) (He grabbed Porter, Tigger and Rabbit jumped) (the PPGs gasp) Johnny Bravo: What the...? Courage: Who is that?! Sandy: Peter Pan? Peter Pan: Yeah. Okay. Just a joke. No harm. The meeting's already in progress. Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh... Hello. Peter Pan: Yep. And hi. I'm Peter Pan. For my guardian is Tinkerbell. (Tinkerbell twinkles) Peter Pan: She's pleased to meet you too. Linny: Did you met Triton? Peter Pan: Of course I have. He'll be waiting for you to meet. (We go onward) (to find the King) Priscilla: You know, You humans are in danger from NIMH. Owen: And need some help too. Peter Pan: Well, It's Captain Hook. Tigger: Captain... What?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?!! Eeyore: Knew there was a villain. Agent 9: Did you say Captain Hook? Sheila: He even has Mr. Smee too. Sgt James Byrd: Goodness. Betty: We gotta watch out for him. He could kill Triton. X-5: Yeah. If he does, he'll pay. Daggett: AHHHHH!!!! I've got cabin fever! Norbert: I've got it too! All: Cabin fever! Sparky: I've got cabin fever. It's burning in my brain. Duckman: I've got the cabin fever, It's driving me insane. Ajax: I've got cabin fever. It's driving me insane. Said that. Road Rovers: We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas. Fluffers: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! Eds: My sanity is hanging by a thread. Since we're going nowhere, I've gone out of my head. PPGs: We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Bubbles: Now we're not. Blossom: Grab yer partner by the ears, Lash him to the wheel. Do-si-do, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Buttercup: Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Blossom: Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Coco: We've got cabin fever. Cooter: No ifs, ands, or buts. Coco: We're disoriented. Booker: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Kittens: Ach Du liebe A Volkswagen Car (Toothy yodels) The Littlest Pet Shop Characters: Sauerbraten, Wiener Schnitzel (Toothy yodels) The Happy Tree Friends Characters: Unt a Wunderbar Danny and Olie: We were sailing, Sailing, The wind was on our side. Timothy Q. Mouse: That's when it died. ChumChum: I've got cabin fever, I think I lost my grip FanBoy: I would like to get my hands on Whoever wrote this script! Callie: Si. Alice: I Was floating in the tropic moon And dreaming of a Blue lagoon Now i'm as crazy as a loon All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. (they all sigh with relief) Tigger: Phew. Aku Aku: All too easy. Sandy: Happens every time. Crash: Ha-ha! (We walked onward) (to find Triton) Lionel: The Plan is nothing but folly! A doddering old fool's fantasy! Nicodemus would have us destroy this colony only to lead us to starvation in some wilderness! (snickers) Porter: Listen. Peter Pan: What's up? Ben: Moving to Thorn Valley is a good plan. Flopsy: Correct. Captain Hook: Fie! We have everything we need right here! (everyone cheers) Man: You mean we steal everything we need. (they argue) Trevor Jr.: If we stay here, humans are bound to discover us. Trevor Sr: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Trevor Jr.: (Zazu's voice) Nothing. Trevor Sr: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever say that line again. I'm your father and you're my son. Trevor Jr.: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Pop. I'll do what you say. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your own managerial approaches. Trevor Sr: Wow. Good. Lionel: Not if we got them first! Captain Hook: Yeah. Of course. Lionel: Hear me! The Thorn Valley Plan is the aspiration of idiots and dreamers! We.... Sandy: Ahem. Captain Hook: Oh, looky here. Someone's here to see us. Lionel: We were just talking about you. Peter Pan: That's most refreshing, Captain Hook. You should stop your screaming for us. Lionel: Who is that? You know the rules, there are no visitors allowed here. Peter Pan: May I present Belle? Smee: Adam is dead. Captain Hook: She's not one of us. What's the meaning of this now? Trevor Sr.: Send them away. Trevor Jr: And back to business. Porter: Wait, Wait! They have been to see the Great Sweetums. (everyone gasps) Porter: He has told them that we could move her home to safety. Captain Hook: The block into another place. Trevor Sr.: We have urgent problems of our own. Let the lower creatures fend for themselves! Trevor Jr: Yeah. (Everyone argued) Dallben: Order! Order! Lionel: Wait, my friend. I smell an opportunity. Mr. Smee: Like what? Lionel: Manoeuvers of this nature are dangerous. Accidents could happen... Mr. Smee: Really? Lionel: I'll explain later. Belle! A thousand pardons, my dear! Forgive the ill temper of my colleague. It would be an honor to assist Adam's widow in any way. We are but your humble servants. Belle: Oh, thanks. Sandy: Lionel Diamond. Natane: The Emperor of Evilness. Lionel: Sr., Jr., Entertain them. Trevor Sr: Yes boss. the prince of egypt 09 playing with the big boysthe prince of egypt 09 playing with the big boys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxyOTFQFWQ0 Trevor Jr: This should be good. (Song begins) Gnorm: Uh-oh. Here we go with a song. Trevor Sr. and Jr.: By the power of Ra... Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah... Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment... Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... Anubis...Anukis... Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut... Heket...Mafdet... Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah... Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket... Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet... Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra... Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This is not the song for a small and frightened fearful animal. Such as myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Trevor Sr.: So you think you've got friends in high places With the power to put us on the run Woody: I do not like it here. Trevor Jr.: Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces You'll know what power is when we are done Buzz Lightyear: Just keep calm. Both: Son. Trevor Sr.: You're playing with the big boys now. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Trevor Jr.: Playing with the big boys now. Trevor Sr.: Oh, That's pretty. Ev'ry spell and gesture Tells you who's the best, you're Mario: Watch out, Luigi. This could mean danger. Both: You're playing with the big boys now. Can't you go along with the lyrics? Luigi: Uh-oh. That's not good. Both: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Trevor Sr.: Stop this foolish mission. Sheila: Tell me when it's over. Trevor Jr.: Watch a true magician Both: Give an exhibition how Hunter: Whoa! It's not good, Spyro. Trevor Jr.: Pick up your silly twig, boy. Both: You're playing with the big boys now! Trevor Sr: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Both: By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... Trevor Jr: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Trevor Sr.: You put up a front. Trevor Jr.: You put up a fight. Trevor Sr: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Trevor Sr.: And just to show we feel no spite Trevor Jr.: You can be our acolyte. Trevor Sr: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Trevor Sr.: But first, boy, it's time to bow Both: Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys Now! (Song ends) (and stops) (Applause) (as everyone claps) Chicken: Gees. Cow: That wasn't good. Porter: They're up to something....Take them to the library. We'll approach Triton when the meeting's over. (Tinkerbell nods) (We leave) (for the library) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwR67qff3zw&t=0s&index=14&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp Narrator: Meanwhile... The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 11 - Flynn Rider Gets All Tied UpThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 11 - Flynn Rider Gets All Tied Up (Flynn ends up all tied up) Flynn: Now listen. I can explain. I'm not mean or a crook. I'm nice. Really nice. Nanny: Are you truthful or lying? Because if you are lying, then you're not telling the truth. For if you are telling the truth, you're not lying. John: What's going on? Lilo: Look. It's a human. And it looks like he's tied up. Nanny: Now kids, Don't get near this crook and I'm serious. Now excuse me. Wendy: He's not going to bite, is he? Flynn: I won't. Lilo: Oh, it looks like he talks too. Flynn: I do. Wendy: Oh, isn't he a sweet fella? John: I think so. Lilo: And is there a way to untangle him? Flynn: Whoa! (Falls down) (BUMP!) Flynn: Ow. Wendy: Oops. He fell and bumped himself. Flynn: Your mother... Lilo: You know our mom? Lilo: You know our mom? Wendy: Where is she? John: She's not away, is she? Flynn: Well, She and the heroes went to see this Triton. Lilo: Oh thank heavens. And where's Triton at? Flynn: Don't know. Wendy: I hope they're doing okay. John: They better. Lilo: And if not, we're all doomed. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 12 - King Triton / The Story of NIMHThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 12 - King Triton / The Story of NIMH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk--wACxdXI&t=0s&index=15&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp (Back with us) (we are in the library) Amy: We better not tire him. Andrew: Nonsense. We're not going to tire him. He'll never get tired out. Griff: Come to think of it, Even though he's an old man. Zoe: He must be in his youth. (We knock on the door) (to see if anyone's there) (We entered) (and had a look around) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Sandy: Anyone here? Triton: Oh there you are. Right on time. As usual. Amy: Triton, Sweetums sent us. Triton: And you've come at the very right place. Amy: Triton, Belle's family is... Triton: I know of your needs. See that book? Read it. (We read it) (on a book) Sandy: Prince Adam made possible the humans' escape from the terrible cruelty of NIMH. Speckle: Before he got executed. Reba: He was killed while trying to drug Lucifer. Robbie: Oh snap. Luna: Why did he never tell us about any of you? Why? Darnell: What's happening? Triton: Well, because of what happened long ago, that's a story, which is about to be told for you. (We look at the crystal ball) (and flashbacks are seen) Courage: What's this about? Triton: It's about us humans living together in peace. Providing the world has harmony and balance in it. (Guards captured them) Triton: One fateful day, an army of guards took the humans, and locked them all in chains, as some of them tried to escape. Robert: NIMH? Tanya: Is that true? (Triton nods) Triton: Everyone, who usually gravitated around the world, lost their natural stability, and were scattered around after something awful happened. (They get injected) Triton: Terrible, isn't it? And so awful too. In the now unbalanced, strange things have now changed. Freaks and hostile character appear and inject every single human to find. Rocky: Unless it's lemonade they've injected into them. (Laugh) Andrina: Yeah. Good one. (laughs) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 13 - The Rose / Captain Hook's PlanThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 13 - The Rose / Captain Hook's Plan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdLgTAco5HU Triton: Then, one night... Panda: Became smart? Emily: A ball of light came right before our eyes. Psy: That's Tinkerbell. Shet: Yes. She is a guardian of Peter Pan. And has arrived to help. Tigger: She helped them escaped. Anderson: Now that she gave Peter the ability to fly, they grabbed a set of keys to free the heroes, and got them out as fast as possible. Rabbit: Then the guards caught them trying to escape. Kidney: That's what Adam has turned into a beast. Tigger: That's what Adam has tur... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Could be worse. (Bradley covers his eyes) Sandy: He battled the guards. Harry: And fought with all his might. Earl: He defeated them and they retreat. Stinky: And that's how he defeated them so easily. Amy: The humans are free. Stinky: During the battle with some wolves, he was injured and survived somehow. (Flashback ends) Earl: It's unknown whether he's still alive. Gidget: That's it? Max: The very story? Snowball: Unless he's a ghost like Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda. Duke: Yeah. From The Star Wars Trilogy. As well as Mace, Padme and other heroes in Episode 1 (Special Edition), Episode 2, Episode 3, Episode 4 (Adywan's Version), Episode 5 (Original Unaltered), Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 8, and hopefully Episode 9. Triton: I've got something for you guys. Harry: What is it? Reba: (Gasp) A beautiful rose. Robbie: So that's what is needed. Luna: Why's it glowing? Speckle: Looks kind of cool. Triton: It sleeps. Darnell: Sleeps? Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Piglet: What's it do? Triton: Yes. When worn by anyone, who has a courageous heart, glows red, and becomes a blinding sight. Eddy: It's rich. Edd: Really? What is? Eddy: The rose. Ed: Yep. Dexter: Is it powerful? Ed: Worth a million dollars. Edd: Thanks. Triton: And there's a note on it. Robert: Look what this says. You can unlock any door if you only have the key. Tanya: And find out which one is the right one. Sandy: Thanks. We'll treasure it. Always. Skippy: Yeah. Always. Triton: Adam is a particular friend of mine. So I promised him that if he gets revived, promise me that you'll look after the rose. Peter: Triton, The boats are ready and waiting. We can leave any time. Triton: Good. Whenever we're ready. Keep the key that will the journey to your home. Priscilla: Yes. Owen: And we'll know which one is the right one for the key to unlock. (We leave) (and are off) Lionel: When King Triton's out of the way, What's to stop us from taking over? Mr. Smee: But, guys. You can't kill Triton. He's a good friend of us. We have no idea what might happen. Captain Hook: No taste for blood, Huh? Trevor Sr: We'll just see on that thing. Lionel: Here's my plan. You see? Belle's house is cement block. When it moves, What'll happen if it falls? Trevor Jr: An accident? Lionel: That's right. When I get the signal, You cut the lines and the block will fall on Triton and crushed him to bits. Trevor Jr: That sounds a bit risky. (Andrina gasps when she overhears this) Andrina: So that's why. Trevor Sr.: But it's perfect. Mr. Smee: But anything about Peter Pan, Captain? Captain Hook: Leave it to me. Andrina: I'd better tell the others for this. Lionel: Remember, These are my orders. Mr. Smee: Got it. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 14 - The Plan / Belle's DecisionThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 14 - The Plan / Belle's Decision https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOGY233DnGM&t=0s&index=17&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp (with us) (We were on boats) (and rowing onward) Sandy: What about Lucifer? Slappy: He might appear and attack us. And Ripper might also come back too. Peter Pan: You see? Porter made a sleeping potion for Lucifer. Eds: Cool. Peter Pan: He tried it last time, But he broke his leg. Ricky: Poor Lucifer. Stacey: Poor Porter, You mean. Pop: Thanks for correcting us. (Pieces fall) Ed: What was that? Edd: Is the sky falling? Eddy: An old mill. Blossom: Like a watermill? Bubbles: Who knows? Buttercup: We'll find out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Which one of us is gonna take to sleeping potion to Lucifer? Slappy: We'll have to see. Belle: I'll do it. Skippy: You're going to do what?! Slappy: Take the potion to Lucifer? Belle: That's right. I'll just make sure not to get caught. While Lucifer is sound asleep. Courage: I hope. Rocky Squirrel: Okay, if you say so, but please be careful, alright? (Priscilla gasps, Rubs her tummy): Oh no. Owen, I'm afraid it's time now. Owen: Just hold on. We'll be back. (Sandy pulls out her cell phone) (and calls for a doctor) Owen: Me and Priscilla must go to the hospital now. We'll have to miss out on the house moving. Priscilla: But we'll be back and soon as possible. Tigger: Maybe still in the hospital in the morning. Rabbit: Yeah. Good idea. (Owen and Priscilla leave) (and are gone) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 15 - Flynn Rider's MissionThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 15 - Flynn Rider's Mission https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rEl2S93phM&t=0s&index=18&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp (We walked onward) (to continue our mission) (Flynn sputters) Stephen Squirrelsky: Flynn? Sandy: Is that you? Flynn: Shh... Skippy: Why? Andrew: What's eaten you this time? Flynn: I'm being followed by an old woman. Andrew: Who's this old woman? Amy: You mean Nanny? Andrew: Oh, you mean Nanny, the kids' aunt? Flynn: That's her name? Yes. She tied me up. Completely. William: And look what we've got. Flynn: Ooooh. A rose. It's shining. Henry: Now remember. It needs to find a door if it's the right one. Angelina: Now listen carefully, We need string. Alice: The idea for a plan. Callie: To move Belle's house. Toby: And by lifting it up into the air... Little Dog: Got it? Big Dog: Yeah. That's the plan. Flynn: Okay. Must go. (Leaves) Toby: Yes. The plan is put into action. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 16 - Drugging Lucifer / CapturedThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 16 - Drugging Lucifer / Captured https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piWkrvAHPkY&t=0s (Later at the farm house) (with the plan put into action) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ready Belle? Belle: Yes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Be careful. Skippy: And don't get caught. (Lucifer meows) Andrew: That sounds like Lucifer. Hera: Coming. Muzzle: Shh. Sandy: Go Belle. Go. Blink: Now! (Belle runs) (with the plan in action) (Puts the potion in the dish) (and hides) (Then a dart hits Belle's arm) Belle: Ow. Christopher Robin: Mom, Dad, There's a stranger in the house! (Belle falls asleep) (Pauses) Rocky: Hold it. Why's there another Christopher Robin? Andrina: Because they want a copy of him in it. Rocky: Oh. Serena: Shall we carry on? (Resumes) (the film plays on) Zeus and Hera: STRANGER?! (both gasp) Hera: What we gonna do with her? Zeus: We'll call someone for her father and let him know what happened. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: Now we're in trouble. Slappy: We'll get her til they're asleep. Skippy: And without getting seen. Narrator: Meanwhile... Nanny: Gees. John: I hope something doesn't happen. Wendy: Men will come any minute. Lilo: I'm not afraid of the block being lifted elsewhere out of the way. (Footsteps were heard) Lilo: Oh look. They're coming now. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 17 - A Call From NIMH / Moving Belle's HouseThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 17 - A Call From NIMH / Moving Belle's House https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s2IAw9iHY0&t=0s&index=20&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp (Back with us) (we are trying to rescue Belle) (We sneaked) (and tried not to get seen) (Phone ring and we hide) (for cover) (Zeus gets it) (and answers it) Zeus: Hello? Who? Yes. Oh. Oh yes NIMH. Well, there's nothing too much for us, really. But there appears to be an intruder entering our lair. Zeus: Hello? Who? Yes. Oh. Oh yes NIMH. Well, there's nothing too much for us, really. But there appears to be an intruder entering our lair. (We overheared this) (and gasped) Zeus: The traps don't work for sure. Morning. Okay. No way. Exterminate those characters. And bulldoze that red bush out of the way. I'll see you next time. Since there's no charge. Sandy: Oh no. We gotta warn them. Alvin Seville: Right. And fast. Jiminy: Don't worry Belle. I'll have you out in no time. (Goes in the lock) Why this is easy as... Oh! (gasps) Jiminy: Kinda rusty. Nick: We've still got to free you. (Meanwhile, The house gets lifted up) (into the air) Nanny: Careful. John: Watch it now. Lionel: Okay, When it's over Triton, Cut the line. Mr. Smee: But, Lionel. We can't do this. Triton's a good friend of the heroes. And we still don't know what will happen next! Lionel: SILENCE! Captain Hook: Get ready with your weapons now. Trevor Jr.: Any minute now. Trevor Sr: On your marks... Peter Pan: Come on, Men. Keep going. (the men work harder) (Back with us) Jiminy: Needs a little oil. Judy: Got it. (Tinkerbell came in) (to help) Sandy: Tinkerbell. Bullwinkle J. Moose: Come on. Hurry up. We must free Belle. Sandy: Tink, We need you to get the key to free Belle. (Tink nods) (Back with the baddies) (who are ready to cut the lines) (It's over Triton) Lionel: Now! Captain Hook: Attack! (CUT) (Triton looks up and gasps and holds out a sign that says Help!) (CRASH, Triton Wilhelm Scream) (SPLAT!) Wendy: Oof! Lilo: Mayday! Mayday! (Lionel laughs) Trevor Sr: Yeesss! Peter Pan: Triton? Triton? Trevor Jr: We've done it. Peter Pan: Oh no. (Trevor Sr and Jr shake hands) The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 18 - Belle's Escape / Captain Hook Takes OverThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 18 - Belle's Escape / Captain Hook Takes Over https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK4JrOQLqEs&t=0s&index=21&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp (Back with us) (trying to free Belle) (Tinkerbell's got the key) (and given it to us) (We free Belle) (at last) (Lucifer snores) (without seeing us) Anais: It worked. Darwin: At last. (We escape) Gumball: Hurry! (Back with the baddies) (who have just squashed Triton) Lionel: Alas, Poor Triton is gone. Trevor Sr: He's history. Porter: But we can't leave the house here in the mud. Captain Hook: No matter, Porter. One day, we shall journey to Thorn Valley. Just as the King wanted us. But not now. (We came) (to see what happened) (to see what happened) Stephen Squirrelsky: What happen? The kids got hurt? Sandy: No. They're fine in that block. And look what's happened. Porter: King Triton is dead. Deputy :That monster. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 19 - Peter Pan Vs. Captain HookThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 19 - Peter Pan Vs. Captain Hook https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UUahcIPolM&t=0s Hunter: You guys are in danger. Britanny Miller: Yes. Lionel: Now then. Let's head back to the rose bush. Deputy: He's coming in the morning. It's NIMH. Man: NIMH? 2: Yes. Lionel: What? 3: In the morning. Anais: Do you hear us? Darwin: If you leave the farm tonight, you'll survive. Lionel: Liars! Gumball: Murderers! Sandy: Please. Believe us. 4: It's true. Lionel: Don't listen to them. They're insane. 5: They're all traitors. (WHACK!) 6: Whoa! Didn't see that one coming. Lionel: You get out! I had enough! 7: No, you get out. (He pull out his saber) (and activates it) Anais: Oh no! Darwin: Look out! Gumball: Get away! (Lionel swings his red saber back and forth) Stephen Squirrelsky: Lionel, Stop this! (brings out and ignites his light blue saber, which hits Lionel's saber and stops the blow) Lionel: The rose. (the sabers struggle as sparks fly and the air hums) Lionel: I want that rose! (Stephen and Lionel's sabers swing and clash) (Peter Pan battles Captain Hook) (as his light blue saber and Hook's red saber have activated and are swinging and clashing) Stephen Squirrelsky: It was you. You did it. You killed King Triton. That was no accident. Lionel: Yes, I've killed him. (Trevor Sr. and Jr. pulls out their sabers) (and ignites them and charges) Andrew: Whoa! (brings and ignites his two sabers and battles with Trevor Sr) (and Jr) (as Andrew attacks boldly and forces the two felines to retreat) Lionel: He wanted to destroy everything. Stephen: You lie! Lionel: I learned this mush. Take what you can when you can. Stephen: Well, you've learned nothing. (Stephen dodges) (and as the shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) (STAB) (Lionel is poked in the stomach) Lionel: AAAHHH!!!! (drops his red saber deactivating) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. (deactivates his blue saber) (KNOCK!) Trevor Sr.:Huh?! (falls over with his saber staff deactivating) Trevor Jr.: Okay, Okay, I give! (deactivates his sabers) (Andrew taunts) (and deactivates his sabers) Peter Pan: You're mine! Andrew: All too easy. Captain Hook: You won't hurt me. Would you? I'll go away forever. I'll do anything to say. Peter Pan: Okay. As long as you're a codfish. Captain Hook: I'm a codfish. Peter Pan: Well, good. (We laugh) (as Peter Pan and Hook's sabers deactivate) Peter Pan: Friends, Tonight, We'll journey to Thorn Valley. We'll lead no track. No evadents that the people of NIMH ever existed. Come. Wallace: At a boy, Peter Pan. (Lionel pulls out his pistol) Wallace: Peter, look out! (Robert shoots) (his pistol at Lionel) (Get knocked out of his hand) (and send him falling onto a boat with a Goofy Yodel) (Then Wilhelm scream) (Captain Hook hops aboard) (Trevor Sr and Jr paddled) Mr. Smee: Let's get out of here, Captain. Captain Hook: Roll for it! Roll for it! (Mr. Smee rows away) (They leave) Toulouse: Well, that's them gone. Marie: That'll teach them. Berlioz: They took off like flying comedies, alright. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 20 - The House Sinks / The Rose's PowerThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 20 - The House Sinks / The Rose's Power https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK8OB5DYG0E Bunnie: What we gonna do about this house now? Katrina: There's only thing to do. Wendy: Hello? Anyone out there? Lilo: We're in here. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, Are you okay in there? John: Yeah. Now can you please get us out of here? Edd: Your house isn't moved completely. Eddy: It's splashed into the mud. Ed: It wouldn't got worse. Would it? Eeyore: Might be that. (It starts to stink) Eeyore: See? (Tigger gasps, Pooh and Piglet gasp) Toulouse: Uh-oh. That's not really good. Peter Pan: What? Come on! Berlioz: We've got to save the block or it'll sink completely. Marie: Hurry! Dexter: Quick, get some ropes, and tie them together. Lilo: What's all the black stuff? Wendy: It looks like we're going to drown. John: Quick, Get on the table. Nanny: Got it. (We tried to save it) (and pulled as hard as we could) Johnny Bravo: Oh no, You don't! Woody: Buzz, help us out! Rocky: No! No! No! No! No! No! Bullwinkle: Pull harder. Gnorm: It's too heavy! Natane: We need stronger ropes. (Ropes snap) Wallace: Oh heck! Penny: Oh no! Sunil: Oh snap! Tigger: No! No! No! Giggles: Keep pulling! Lillian: Don't let it sink! Stephenie: Tug harder! Sandy: It's not working! Cuddles: We need stronger ropes! (SNAP!) Comquateater: Oh gosh! (It stinks into the mud) Julimoda: Someone do something! (Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. The whole block has sunk. (The rose glows) (the PPGs gasp) Courage: The rose. Big C: Of course! It's working. Triton's voice: Courage to the heart is very rare, The rose has a power when it's there. Jiminy: This has got to work. (Belle touches it) Yakkity: It's working. (Belle becomes powerful) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (Rope glows red) Eds: Cool! (The block comes out of the mud and floats into the sky) PPGs: Wow! (The moves across the sky and landed to a safe spot) Fender: It's worked! (Powers ended) (and stopped) Bigweld: It really makes you shine no matter what she's made of. Buzz Lightyear: Mission accomplished. (Belle fell asleep) Blink: I never knew. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 21 - New Home / Flynn Rider Finds RapunzelThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 21 - New Home / Flynn Rider Finds Rapunzel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9J7wiG959E&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsCEXbbSy0IDgtCYFdUb7yzp&t=0s&index=24 Narrator: The Next Day... (NIMH was at the rose bush) (to check what was happening) (Then with us, At the safe place) (we arrived at) Michael: Is it okay that come out now? Nanny: Yes. It is. Since you are all added. Now you can come out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Too bad that Owen and Priscilla missed out on this. Sandy: But don't worry. They'll come back and join us somehow. Skippy: If. Slappy: If is good. (Flynn came in) Toulouse: Look. It's Flynn. Flynn: Got the string. Huh? Hey, Your house is moved. Berlioz: Yep. That's why it had to be lifted. Marie: You're just late. Jiminy: And not even on time. Flynn: Anyway, Do you still have the rose? Blossom: Nope. Bubbles: It's not longer needed. Buttercup: All the pedals fall off of it. Nick: And it's gone. Judy: Whited up. Fender: Piece of cake. Flynn: Oh no. (He walks away) Flopsy: Here, where are you off to? (Then suddenly, BUMP!) Baboon: Hey! What happened? Flynn: Oh, Excuse me. Rapunzel: Excuse me. Weasel: That's Rapunzel? Cow: Yep. Chicken: Told you so. (They fell in love) (and impressed everyone) Sandy: Love is the reason for him. All: Wow! Andrina: Guys, special news! Great and happy news! Rocky Raccoon: What's the good news? Duckman: This better be good. Ajax: Yeah. Hopefully. Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it? Bernice: Hope it's wonderful. Skippy: Tell us. Slappy: Let's hear the news. Andrina: Their daughter was born. Eds: Cool! Tigger: Their... What?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: I knew it. Christopher Robin: That's good news. Lillian: We're going to see her. Stephenie: Right away. As long as we don't wake her up. Stephen Squirrelsky: We gotta go, Belle. Belle: Okay. Be back. (We leave) (for the hospital) (We entered) (to see what was happening) (We see Priscilla and Owen) (with their first daughter) (PPGs gasp) Bert Raccoon: Wow. Melissa: Look at her. Ralph: She's so sweet. Tigger: I can't believe my eyes. Master Shake: I never knew. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, this is quite an occasion. Certainly is. Not every day we see a first kid born. You're to be congratulated. Frylock: Correct. Callie: Good for you. Meatwad: Congratulations! Frylock: Good going. Master Shake: Bravo. Wallace: Yes sir. Meatwad: Wonderful. Priscilla: Thanks for calling my daughter pretty. You're the best guys to have us join you for more spoof traveling. Sandy: Don't mention it. Owen: Oh, it's a pretty pleasure. No problem. And you're welcome. Priscilla: Wake up, Girl. We have company. (the girl awakens) Blossom: Hello, Bubbles: Hi little girl. Fluffers: Hi. Buttercup: She's waking up. (Stephen Squirrelsky chuckles): Squeaky. Squeaky. (giggles) Squeak. (laughs) Cuties: Aw... (Twins giggled) Sandy: Coochy, coochy, coo. Anais: Well, What do you know? She really is a deer. Darwin: The first child of Priscilla and Owen. Gumball: Never seen such proud parents. Courage: Very pleased ones. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Dexter: How lovely. Eddy: She's very rich. Edd: Really? Who's rich? Eddy: Their girl. Ed: Yep. Andrina: What is her name? Priscilla: Kessie. Owen: Kessie Belle Antler. Ed: Kessie Belle Antler? Amy: Sounds good. Edd: Perfect. Stephen Squirrelsky: I bet Belle would be surprised if she's here. Sandy: Yeah. Hopefully. Gidget: It's too wonderful. Max: So lovely. Mario: She's so beautiful, Luigi. Luigi: Yeah, Mario. What a beautiful little deer. (Andrew sighs) Andrew: So cute. Rocky: Bet she can coo my name out. (laughs) Andrina: Mine too. (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh Rocky. Sandy: And Andrina. (The scene ends) (and stops) THE END. That's all folks. The Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 22 - End CreditsThe Secret of NIMH (Human Style) part 22 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wP6rszNXK5o (The End Credits Play) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. You too. See you next time too. (We winked) (and waved) (Owen Antler Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts